ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy of the Empire (II)
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missionsde:Stirb an einem anderen Vana-Tagfr:L'homme à abattre II Windower Notice! :*If you are using Windower 3 or 4 it is HIGHLY likely that the '''last cutscene will freeze after a few lines of dialogue. It occurs as the agents for Aldo join him and it looks like a second (or sub) cutscene is starting. If this happens, just do a manual shut down and log in the regular way and click on the Outcropping again. *confirmed 6/2/13 *reconfirmed 11/3/2013 *Reconfirmed 8/28/2015 *Reconfirmed 23/4/2016 *Reconfirmed 30/4/2016 *Reconfirmed 12/05/2017 *Reconfirmed 02/25/2018 Walkthrough *Zone into Gustav Tunnel from Cape Teriggan (or Valkurm Dunes) and find the Outcropping at (F-10), near the Cape Teriggan zone. *Check the Outcropping once for a cutscene. :*If you're in a party and forget to click the Outcropping before the fight you will get the message "Now is not the time for that!" If this happens, you will need to leave Gustav Tunnel and reenter to get the initial cutscene. *Checking the outcropping a second time will give the option to start the next mission: "Enemy of the Empire (II)," a fight against Renfred, Gorattz, and Bompupu. :*'The Black Book is taken when the battle begins.' You must obtain another Black Book if you lose the battle (you will not recieve credit if you win the battle without it). :*Buffs will not wear when you enter the fight. :*Adventuring Fellows, familiars, and Automatons despawn when the fight begins. :*Experience Points are not lost if you are defeated. :*A Cactuar Key is given as a reward for winning the battle. :*If you run too far from the spawn point, you will receive the message "You have ventured too far from the field of battle. The Confrontation will automatically disengage if you do not return." The mobs will despawn, you will lose your book and you will have to redo the Soultrapper mission to redo the battle. *Check the Outcropping again for another cutscene. :*If you do leave, you do not have to do the fight over. You can zone back in and check outcropping again for the cutscene. :*This is the cutscene that will cause Windower users to crash. If you log back in and no cutscene plays upon checking the Outcropping, proceed to the next mission. Strategies *If soloing; recommend getting FOV buffs from the Field Manual at the Cape Teriggan Zone. *Three Tenshodo NPCs spawn and spam Utsusemi: Ni for a couple of seconds and then each will produce 4 clones of themself. **Clones are quite weak, AoE damage will work well. **Clones seem to resist all sleep spells **Ninjutsu magic is spammed causing really bad spell lock when changing targets. **TP is not reset on entry of the Confrontation, building before entry is highly recommended. **Eventually (after 3~5 minutes) the NPCs will become targetable, and they must be defeated to win the battle. **Easiest way to tell which one is real is they take less damage and maintain their HP while all the clones respawn with 100% HP **Even after becoming targetable, the Ninjas will still continue to spawn clones of themselves. Pay attention to which enemy is using Utsusemi to know which is the enemy that needs to be defeated. *After defeating the real versions, any clones still out will shortly depop.